Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Gear Second= |-|Gear Third= |-|Nightmare Luffy= Summary Monkey D. Luffy, known as "Straw Hat Luffy", is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He's the son of Monkey D. Dragon, a revolutionary considered “The World's Most Dangerous Criminal”; the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a powerful Marine Vice-Admiral who had cornered the late Pirate King himself on several occasions; the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo; and the foster son of Curly Dadan. He seeks to find One Piece and become the Pirate King; to accomplish this, he founded the Straw Hat Pirates and set out on the high seas at age 17 in search of the elusive treasure, beginning a series of increasingly odd and dangerous adventures. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives him stretching powers that he has become quite a master of and he's quite creative with them as he has developed two unique techniques with them: Gear Second, which makes him much faster, and Gear Third, which allows him to inflate any body parts for a stronger attack. His dream of becoming the Pirate King comes from an incident in his youth involving mountain bandits and a seaking that resulted in his idol Shanks losing his left arm. Before leaving Luffy's village the very next day, Shanks gave him his straw hat, telling him to give it back when he's become a great pirate. He is infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a World Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a “Dangerous Future Element”. He's also counted as a member of "The Worst Generation", a group of 10 other rookie pirates plus Marshall D. Teach who are all considered being major figures in shaping the New Age of Piracy following the Paramount War. Luffy has his own signature laughter style, which is "Shishishishishi~". As of East Blue, his bounty was 30,000,000 berries. As of Alabasta, his bounty was 100,000,000 berries. As of Enies Lobby, his bounty was 300,000,000 berries. As of the Marineford War, his bounty was 400,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-A, higher with Rapid-Fire Techniques | 7-C | At least 7-C, High 7-C with Gears | High 7-C, higher with Gears, At least High 7-C as Nightmare Luffy | High 7-C, higher with Gears Name: Monkey D. Luffy, epithet "Strawhat Luffy" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 17 Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Enhanced Smell, Elasticity and Body Control (via Gomu-Gomu no mi), Limited Attack Reflection (with Gomu Gomu no Balloon, only on physical objects), Accelerated Development, Exceptional willpower, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Blunt Force Trauma (Due to being rubber) | Same as before, Limited Regeneration (Low, capable of recovering from life-threatening injuries in mere hours while supplementing his body with meat wounds completely piercing his torso, can otherwise recover from said injuries within a couple of days), Resistance to Cold Temperatures, Poison Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement | Same as before, can Reaction|turn off his mind], Limited Adaptation (adapted to the oxygen shortage), Resistance to Heat Manipulation | Same as before, Statistics Amplification (via Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd), Size Manipulation (via Gear 3rd) | Same as before, High-level Swordsmanship (As well as many other skills possessed by the shadows of original owners), Enormous Willpower (Enough to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people) and Large Size (Type 0) as Nightmare Luffy | Same as before, unconscious user of Observation and Conqueror Haki, greater resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Superior to Buggy and Kuro) | Multi-City Block level (overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with one punch), Multi-City Block level+ with Rapid-Fire Techniques (His Gomu Gomu no Storm is this strong) | Town level+ (Stronger than Enel) | At least Town level+ (Stronger than before, defeated Blueno who was stronger than his Skypiea self), Large Town level with Gears (Should be comparable to Zoro's Asura, traded blows with Lucci) | Large Town level (Stronger than Zoro and Sanji), higher with Gears, At least Large Town level as Nightmare Luffy (Far superior to Oars, as is made evident when he effortlessly stopped one of Oars strongest attack with one hand without budging an inch and then easily overpowered him with a simple punch) | Large Town level (Stronger than before), higher with Gears Speed: Hypersonic+ (Dodged an explosion) | High Hypersonic (Kept pace with Roronoa Zoro in a heated fight during Whiskey Peak, both trading blows quite evenly) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Zoro) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Capable of outpacing Blueno, who is faster than Kalifa), higher with Gear 2nd (Blitzed Blueno, and could easily outpace Rob Lucci) | At least Massively Hypersonic, higher with Gear 2nd, At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher as Nightmare Luffy (Much faster than G2) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Reacted to attacks from Kizaru) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class M''' (Tossed a sea monster over 50m in length a considerable distance with relative ease) | At least Class M (Superior to Sanji) | At least Class M | At least Class M (Pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms) | Class G (Superior to Sanji), At least Class G as Nightmare Luffy (Capable of throwing Oars around easily like a rag-doll) | Class G (Managed to throw a rock over 100 meters giving him strength in the millions of tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ (Capable of collapsing large buildings) | Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class+ with Rapid-Fire Techniques | Town Class+ | At least Town Class+, Large Town Class with Gears | Large Town Class, higher with Gears, At least Large Town Class as Nightmare Luffy | Large Town Class, higher with Gears Durability: At least Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Crocodile and Zoro while the latter stalemated him at Whiskey Peak) | Town level+ | At least Town level+, Large Town level with Gears (Took numerous hits from Rob Lucci in his Hybrid Form) | Large Town level, higher with Gears, At least Large Town level as Nightmare Luffy | Large Town level, higher with Gears Stamina: Immense (Incredibly high endurance and recovery speed. Capable of lasting in brawls for nearly a dozen hours with no rest. During his more serious fights, Luffy had suffered life-threatening injuries that gave him severe internal bleeding and damage to his organs, and he could continue fighting with only moderate lapses. He only stops fighting when it is physically impossible for him to even move. He took several strikes from Rob Lucci that affected all of his organs and left him in a large puddle of his own blood, yet he could stand back up shortly after and withstand the same attack immediately after. After the Marineford war pre time-skip, Luffy suffered from severe physical and mental trauma due to the loss of his brother, his life-threatening injuries, and having to use adrenaline-based drugs more than once to keep fighting, only to merely pass out and go on a rampage several hours later immediately after going through surgery, and being in perfect condition some time after), able to persevere with highly lethal poison coursing through his veins and with grave wounds, his stamina can be almost completely restored instantly if he eats meat. Range: Up to tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: His Strawhat. Nightmare Luffy wields a big katana. Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (Keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etcetera), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (Ddeveloping his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etcetera), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries; simpleton when not in combat. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Seastone nullifies his Devil Fruit power, making him vulnerable like regular people. Gear 2nd puts an excesive strain on his body. Extremely susceptible to hypnosis. Gear 3rd post-usage renders him smaller for some minutes. As having so many shadows puts strain on his body and mind, he can only maintain Nightmare Luffy's form for 10 minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. |-|Regular Techniques= * Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. * Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol: Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot: Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy “twangs” his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. * Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. * Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. * Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Cannon: Luffy builds up speed with a series of quick jabs, but with none of the punches actually making contact with the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow similar to Bazooka. * Gomu Gomu no Stamp: Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. * Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. * Gomu Gomu no Volcano: Similar to Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe, except Luffy’s foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. * Gomu Gomu no Lance: Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Whip: Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. * Gomu Gomu no Mallet: Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. * Gomu Gomu no Big Mallet: Similar to Gomu Gomu Mallet, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. * Gomu Gomu no Mace: Luffy uses his elastic body to slam his opponent with a powerful snap-back blow. * Gomu Gomu no Submarine: Similar to the Pistol, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. * Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun: Luffy takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying upwards. * Gomu Gomu no Scythe: Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent * Gomu Gomu no Bell: Luffy stretches his head back, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. |-|Rapid-Fire Attacks= * Gomu Gomu no Gatling: Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Storm: Luffy first uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a continuous barrage of super fast punches, similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. * Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling: Basically a Gomu Gomu no Gatling executed with stomps instead of punches. * Gomu Gomu no Rain: Luffy jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Gomu Gomu no Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. * Gomu Gomu no Fireworks: Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. He then stretches and wraps himself in his own arms and legs like a rubber ball. When the rubber rebounds and the ‘ball’ is unwrapped he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks of increased speed, that go in every direction due to his fists and feet bouncing back and forth. ** Gomu Gomu no Octopus Fireworks: Much like Gomu Gomu no Fireworks except, due to the previous move, Gomu Gomu no Octopus, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can’t predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object. |-|Defensive Techniques= **'Gomu Gomu no Octopus:' A technique in which Luffy somehow turns of his mind, which makes his appendages go limp, causing them to resemble the tentacles of an octopus. **'Gomu Gomu no Rocket:' Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. **'Gomu Gomu no Balloon:' A defensive technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. **'Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire:' Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. **'Gomu Gomu no Shield:' Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. **'Gomu Gomu no Net:' Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. |-|Gears= Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. Gear Stacking: While he is still in Gear Second, Luffy goes into Gear Third with Hone Fuusen, combining the enhanced speed of Gear Second with the augmented attack power of Gear Third. * Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell: With the combination of Gear Second’s speed and the drastically increase in mass of Gear Third, Luffy launches his air filled body and rams into an opponent like a large cannonball. Key: East Blue Saga | Arabasta Saga | Skypiea Saga | Enies Lobby Saga | Thriller Bark Arc | Paramount War Saga Others Notable Victories: Toriko (Toriko (Universe)) Toriko's profile (Both were 8-A, 7-C stats for Toriko were restricted. Speed Unequalized) Carnage Kabuto (One-Punch Man) Kabuto's Profile (Speed Equalized. Carnage Mode Kabuto and Nightmare Luffy were used; Both were High 7-C) Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Eustace's profile (Luffy was at 8-A and speed was equalized) Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Taskmaster's profile (Both 8-A versions, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Captain America (Marvel Comics) Captain America's Profile (Speed Equalized and both were 8-A) Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Animal Users Category:Aura Users